Arata Yamashi (new adventurer)
by Kaiyou
Summary: ...An experimental Pokemon story. I miss PKMN, so could you tell me. Shall I continue?


Arata Yamashi (new adventurer)  
  
Beware of Spelling Errors!!  
By Kelsea/Kaiyou  
Kamiko dared to pull out a book in class. A book to her. A nusance to  
her teacher, Hinote-sama.   
"What are you doing reading a manga-comic in class young lady?!"  
"Uh..." Kamiko felt blood rushing to her cheeks, as a soft pinkness li-  
ghtened them in a blush. She felt everyone starring, she didn't have to  
see them to know their eyes, hazel, blue, dull gray, were all starring  
at her as if to bring her shame was their only purpose in life.   
"Thats what I thought. You won't be seeing this until your parents come  
and pick it up." The teacher said, putting her hand out to receive the  
harmless book. Kamiko gave her the book, and leaned her forhead into   
palms in a sudden tieredness.  
"Mom is going to kill me. Dad's gonna slaughter me and throw away the  
peices." Kamiko sighed under her breath.   
"Pokemon..." Her teacher murmered, running her eyes down the front   
cover.  
  
* * *  
  
Her mother's Raichu greeted the 11 year old in an enthusiastic 'Rai!'   
as Kamiko opened the door.   
"Raichu? Wheres mom?" She said, kneeling down to peer into his eyes.  
That usually made them understand. Raichu waved his tail in the air   
in defience, using one of this 5 tiny fingers to point the slider,  
a glass door that led to the backyard. Kamiko nodded a thanks and went  
on, knewing what she had to do was inevitable. She had to tell her.  
Pushing the slider with no dificulty, but some reluctant shove, she   
placed a foot on the soft springy grass. Straigtening her shirt,   
Kamiko walked neer her mother's crouched position. She was wearing a  
white T-Shirt with blue jeans, a red bandana to pull her black curls  
away from her face.   
"Mom, my teacher took my book again..." She tapped her mom on the   
shoulder and expectantly drew away from her mom's figure. Her mom  
murmered something about,  
"What else is new.." And went on picking weeds. "Kamiko. Go get changed.  
Now, out of the school uniform. I'm having a house-warming party for the  
new neihboors."   
Kamiko obeyed her mother and sighed with releif to know she wouldn't be  
punished, yet. If she let it linger she might never know the end of it,  
her father was one of those buisness men who thought all woman should  
be respectable. Even though Kamiko was not yet a woman, she still   
qualifyed by his standards. It was funny to watch her mother, she was  
always trying to impress people and acomadate their personality. Her   
mom could pass as every person on earth after a short hour's meeting,  
and she did a good job of faking and telling lies. Kamiko thought that  
the only reason Raichu stayed here was because of her. As she pulled   
on the only outfit her mother thought was sociable, she thought about  
all this.   
"I'm going hungry. I don't think that school food ever-EVER gets any  
better." She declared, headding in a direct pathway towards the   
refrigerator. Before she could reach the icey tomb of frozen food,  
the telephone rang like a fire alarm in her ear. She picked it up   
without hesitation.  
"Hiya! You've reached the-"  
"Oh damnit! Not another-oh wait. Kamiko?" She herd a fuming voice,  
but then the soft gentle voice of her best friend, who moved over to Pallet  
Town last year.  
"Satomi? I missed ya.." She grinned despite the fact she was miserable.  
"Heh...Pallet is great, you know Proffessor Oak? He will never let me  
talk to him about you anymore. I miss you so much!" Satomi's voice   
cracked as he said Proffessor Oak, as if he was trying to whisper but  
it didn't quite come through. "You should try and get here, whenever  
your parents let you become a Pokemon Trainer..."  
"Ugh, don't remind me. I think the only pokemon I'll ever come in close  
contact is our Raichu..." She groaned, rapping the telephone's cord   
around her arm. Raichu's ears must have perked when he heard his name.  
"Aw, I miss that little rat!" Satomi exclaimed.  
"I know you do, of course you do. That chu-brain has never been the   
same."  
"So..."  
"Yeah!"  
"Well...bye Satomi..."  
"No wait, let me tell you what I was really going to tell you." He rushed.  
"What?"   
"I want you to really come over, I sent to a S.S. Annie ticket. In the  
mail."  
"You did what?!" Kamiko's teal eye lit up and she felt entranced. "Oh..  
how in the heck am I going to get over there anyways?"  
[Okay, I'm done for now. Anyone want me to continue...I don't know...] 


End file.
